Kiss Me You Idiot
by claraoswalds
Summary: He has been avoiding her and she wanted to know why. Post-Anchors.


**A/N: **First 2014 fanfiction! Please tell me what you think of it and I know it's late but I hope you guys have a great year ahead! Anchors were great, I wish that the Stydia bed scene were real though ;)

* * *

"You've been avoiding me," Lydia said, her arms across her chest, looking at Stiles. He looked surprised when she grabbed him from his shirt and took him away – she didn't care what people think – he has _been _avoiding her and she wanted to know why.

She looked at him, expecting an answer but he kept quiet as he looked around the room. And it hit her. They were in the locker room. She didn't know where she was exactly going to when she took Stiles so she went to the nearest room and _of course it had to be the locker room. _She couldn't help herself but looked back at the spot – the same spot she kissed him for the first time.

She quickly dismiss her thoughts (her mind were racing with hundred of thoughts and all of them were filled with _him)_ and went back to look at Stiles who looked at other places than her, totally trying to avoid her stare.

"Stiles?" she asked. No answer. She groaned.

"Stiles, you need to talk to me, come on, why? Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked, she was so _confused_, when she started school a few days ago, he was fine with her – they've been talking; mostly about demons and how she didn't trust the new girl (Kira, was it?)

"Because it's hard, alright," he suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused but glad he was speaking to her.

He bit his lip (something she found extremely hot, she realized) and looked down before he spoke again.

"I am having dreams, hallucinations or _nightmares_ – sometimes I don't know if they're real or not,-" Lydia wanted to say something; that she knew that already but Stiles gave her a look that said 'let me talk first' and she closed her mouth quickly, "And well, you're _in_ them,"

"I-" she began but she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah,"

"But then why did you avoid me?" she asked.

"Because in my dreams, you're mine – we hold hands, you're in my bed, God knows why, we kiss and then when I wake up and go to school, I see you kissing Aiden in the hallway and do you know how that makes me feel? That only in _dreams_, you're mine but in reality, you're not. Not to mention that I'm always _confused_ over what's real and what's not,"

Lydia looked taken back – surprised, shocked and of course utterly speechless. Stiles sighed and laid back on one of the lockers, eyeing Lydia to see her reaction.

"Look, I got to go, okay? Just, let's not talk about this, alright?" he said, walking towards the door when Lydia quickly stood between him and the door. He stopped and looked (down) at her.

"You're not leaving me after what you just said!"

"Lydia-"

"No! It's my time to speak up," Stiles nodded before putting down his backpack on the floor and stared at her, "Do you ever wonder why I still stuck by Aiden? Because he's someone I don't have to worry – I tried so hard to like him but every time I look at him, I feel nothing,"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, clearly confused by what she said.

"Then why are you still with him?"

"Because I thought maybe I will fall for him but _no_, nothing happened because you know why? You. When I looked at you, suddenly I have butterflies in my stomach and my heart beat faster which I think Scott could even hear me – and I panicked. You were not someone I should falling with but I did,"

Stiles gaped at her, surprised. He couldn't believe she was saying _those _words to him of all people! He hoped it wasn't a dream – he hoped really _hard_ it wasn't a dream. He never thought it will be Lydia that will say all these things to him; well, he actually never thought his best friend will be a werewolf and they could be killed any time to be honest.

"W-why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Because I'm afraid, Stiles! You've had a crush on me since third grade and I'm scared that once you get me, you realized I'm not the person you thought I will be and you're gonna leave me and I'm not ready for that, okay? I just-"

Lydia stopped talking when suddenly Stiles stood up, walked towards her and cupped her face to kiss her. She was taken aback by the gesture but didn't stop it – she kissed him back.

"I like you, a lot and I think if you were mine, I will still like you, Lydia Martin," he said, a goofy smile plastered on his face and she laughed.

"Just kiss me again, you idiot," she said and then, they were kissing again and it felt so good and so _right _and she moaned quietly as possible when he started touching her under her blouse when-

"Stiles, are you in here? I've been searching for – oh holy crap, shit, sorry dude,"

"I am _so_ gonna kill Scott,"


End file.
